


Dreams and Nightmares

by Raychelou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm not sure what additional tags to add, Kind of angsty, M/M, might be a bit gory somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raychelou/pseuds/Raychelou
Summary: Dream auHyungwon is a anomaly with the power that manifest nightmares into reality. He can't fully control his power not can he control the nightmares as they torment him.While Hyungwon tries to suffer alone, his best friends and rivals who became close friends does their best to help him.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one shot and I wrote it on a whim when the idea came. It won't be continued until I get the inspiration and motivation to write. 
> 
> I finally have the courage to try and post this. 
> 
> It's not beta proof or anything so I'm sure therell be lots of grammatical error. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Hoseok panted as he tried to create more happy dreams but before they couldn't even manifest, bubbling as they form, the nightmare rush forward and swallowed them down into abyss. All of hoseok energy left him with that last conjuring of his dreams and now he is vulnerable before the nightmares. 

The nightmares was moving violently around Hyungwon. His hands was over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Hoseok was useless. No matter what he does or try doing, they could never help Hyungwon. Instead he makes the nightmares worst. Hyungwon had begged them, begged him to stop, the nightmares were fine before they tried helping. Now they torment him often. 

The nightmare snarled at hoseok and hyungwon called at them weakly, begging them to back off and return to him. They snarled back at Hyungwon and he moaned in pain and fell to his knees. In that moment of weakess, hoseok heard something snap and all the nightmares came rushing at him, eyes red and sharp teeth snarling and snapping. 

Hoseok cover himself, preparing for the attack and he hears Hyungwon shout. His head snapped up just as the nightmares ghostly bodies brushed against him and flies back at hyungwon. They swirled around him, forming a small tornado around Hyungwon before they entered him. 

Hoseok watched with wide eyes as Hyungwon painfully take all the nightmares onto his thin and frail body, his skin ashen and blood flowed from his nose and the corner of his mouth. When the last nightmare entered him, Hyungwon curled forward and wrapped his arms around his body as an invisible force blown out of him. Hoseok was nearly blown away by the force but he managed to gain his footing and anchored himself down. 

When the force subsided, hoseok got up and ran towards hyungwon. Hyungwon was shaking, his skin was pale and grey and his arms wrapped around his skinny frame. Hoseok could tell that Hyungwon was fighting against the nightmare inside him and suddenly, cuts and deep gashes appeared all over his body and hyungwon fall forward. His arms unwrapping his body as he tried to catch himself but hoseok caught him before he hit the ground and hyungwon retched. 

Dark, thick blood poured from hyungwons mouth onto the ground. Hoseok was in shocked but he held Hyungwon up as more and more blood was forced out of the small, frail body. There was too much blood but Hyungwon isn't stopping, until blood became ashes. Hoseok is stunned. 

Hoseok no longer knows what to do. Had this always happen to Hyungwon. Kihyun and minhyuk had told him before that Hyungwon is suffering from his power. Is this what they meant?

Hoseok was so lost in thought, he didn't notice hyungwon stop until he pulled at his arm weakly, that hoseok snapped back to reality. 

"are you okay? " hoseok asked, never letting Hyungwon go. Instead, he gently carried Hyungwon into his arms. Hyungwon was too out of it to protest and even tiredly lie his head onto hoseok's chest as he breathes deeply. 

Hoseok waited patiently for Hyungwon to reply as he carried him to a nearby bench and sat on it, with hyungwon seated on his lap.


End file.
